The invention generally relates to applications and techniques of moiré pattern display sheets which create a visual layered image effect and which may be used as labeling for containers or other uses.
It is conventionally known to create display sheets which may be used for labeling, decoration, advertising, etc. that provide a visual effect of depth. The visual effect provides a pattern which appears to be in back of another image in the foreground. This depth effect may also be referred to as a layered image effect. Such a layered image effect may be produced by using a series of images that are distorted in one direction (e.g. distorted in the width). The effect is created by overlaying a lenticular display screen which steers light thereby producing the depth effect of the series of images. A foreground image may interrupt and overlay the series of images. The foreground image may be a plain image, an interlaced image, or other types of images.
This technique may be referred to as the creation of moiré patterns which is an interferometric effect.
Often it is desirable to use the display sheets as labels for containers or as advertising. However, when a visual display sheet that has the layered depth effect is curved and/or curved around a non-cylindrical object, an undesirable look may occur. The undesirable look may be a slant of a row of images forming a pattern or a distortion of the expected pattern. Accordingly, there is a need for techniques in which moiré patterns may be generated and applied to curved surfaces and to products having curved surfaces.
The techniques herein below extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.